junko goes to hell
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: Wen the princess of hell meets the queen of despair whats the worse that could happen.
1. Chapter 1 welcome to the hazbin hotel

Junko had done everything she wanted to do in her life and now she was about to face death, she had caused the most despair indusing event in human history destroying thee world. she had even killed her own twin sister that had helped her to get to ware she is now, but even after all that she had done junko felt no remorse for the lives she took. now she sat in a chair holding her monakuma bear and had her crown on her head, she smiled showing the peace sine with her fingers she was happy about what she did. she was now under the crusher and with one last look at her prisoners the crusher flattened her. junko enoshima was now dead but would her despair stop there of course not, her despair would never die.

after junko was crushed by her own trap she woke up in a strange city, she looked at herself to see what what had happened to her and was shocked. her hands were paste white and she had long black claws, she looked behind her and noticed that she had a long tail along with huge black wings. junko was freaked out, what the fuck is going on last time I checked I'm dead she said in confusion. just then someone bumped into her rudely, hay watch ware your going whore he said annoyed. normally junko would have ripped the little punk up by his neck, but she needed information so she decided to let it pass for now. hay do you know ware I am?'' sh asked. the demon just rolled his eyes, your in hell bitch didn't you see the giant pentagram sitting in the sky he said in a snarky voice, this information put junko's brain into over drive and her eyes started to roll around in her head. wen they stopped junko smiled a wicked grin, thank you for the information sir but I have no further use for you she said in her mature voice, junko took her sharp claws and sliced the demons neck. the demon had a look of surprise before he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, as if she had drank a pot of coffee she felt a huge amount of power go through her. she took a deep breath, wow that felt good what ever it was, but I cant believe I'm in hell it looks a lot different then I thought it would she said slightly depressed. she then heard a voice but not rough and rude like the guy she just killed, more like gentle and caring like that of a young girl who did no wrong. she listened to ware the voice was coming from and found her now red eyes drawn to a huge building called the happy hotel, now curios she spread her wings and took flight into the red sky.

high up on the top balcony of her new hotel the princess of hell was in deep thought, she had made her parents pull a lot of strings to get her this place and so far its not been going well. her dream was to help her people from being wiped out every year, she wanted to give demons the chance to redeem themselves so they would go to heaven. hell had began to get over populated in the past few years so the higher ups were starting to have yearly purges, charlie hated to see her people being killed for no reason but to control the population. but the reason as to why so many people were in hell no body knew even charlie herself didn't know and she was the princess of hell, but she had over heard her dad saying something about a problem in the human world. charlie was afraid that her dreams would never come true, because people told her she was crazy for trying to redeem a demons. but thanks to her girlfriend vaggie who always gave her the will strength to keep going, she was able to keep her dream going as well but she still often felt that it was all a waist of time. charlie left the balcony after singing her emotions out and headed down the stairs, there she saw a depressing sight a empty hotel lobby but she had hope that it wouldn't be like this one day. just then she heard a knock on the door witch kind of shocked her a little, charlie walked to the door and wondered who would be on the other side what she found was shocking

junko continued to fallow the beautiful voice until it stopped and she was flying over the the happy hotel, she looked down and saw a young girl walk inside from a high up balcony with a sad face. junko smiled at this, _wow shes feeling so much despair I can smell it coming off her _junko thought with a evil grin, this is the kind of despair junko had loved wen she was live yet along with despair she could also feel a lot of hope coming of the girl. but junko knew that once she got a hold of the princess she would feel nothing but pure despair, it was her talent to cause pure despair to anyone she came across but she felt something ells other then despair. junko felt a since of pure evil coming from the girl witch confused her, even though she saw demons all around her full of hatred and evil this girl acted like that. but she felt like this girl was keeping her evil thoughts kept deep inside, this meant that it wouldn't take much for junko to push the girl into ultimate despair.

but junko was about to learn that there was more to this young blond then she ever though possible, she was about to meet the daughter of one of her biggest friends. junko flew down to the door of the hotel and knocked, _this kid with hopefully be nice because I really don't want to kill a prize as good as her _she thought to herself. junko heard someone coming to the door to welcome her, wen it opened she saw the blond from before and smiled at her well as good as a dragon girl could smile. junko decided to play nice girl, hello miss I was wondering is this the happy hotel she asked in her sad voice. junko wanted this girl to trust her so she could get inside her head so she had to play nice, it reminded her of wen she was messing with that anime nerd back before the world ended. but there was something about this girl that kinda mad junko think a little bit, here was a girl that was the daughter of the devil and lives in a world of chaos. yet she always seemed to have such hope in her people and herself, it made junko sick to her stomach to see so much hope in one girl but that would soon change. the other blond smiled slightly, yes miss this is the happy hotel you are welcome to stay if you wish she said in a nervous tone.

charlie had every right to be nervous junko was way taller then the princess and with her new looks was quite scary, but charlie could tell that the dragon demon needed help so she decided to offer some. charlie smiled, we are the first hotel in hell to offer help to sinners we believe that everyone has a chance to be redeemed, my guess is you need a place to stay so I'm happy to offer you a room at the happy hotel she said nicely. junko tried not to laugh at how easy this was, the girl was falling right into junko's trap and she didn't even know it yet, this was the kind of thing then normally led junko to take her prey down to the pit of despair. junko smiled sweetly, thank you mam for helping me I'm sorry though but I don't have any money I'm new to hell she said in her sad personality, she was kinda telling the truth she was new to hell after all. charlie just continued to smile, don't worry its completely free to stay here were not doing this to make money its simply for the cause, all we ask is that you do your best to stay out of trouble and not to kill people she explained. junko had to really hold back from laughing her head off this girl had no idea who she was talking to, _this bitch is dumber then mukuro she really thinks she can change the minds of demons _she thought laughing inside. junko reached her hand out, thank you so much for helping my name is junko enoshima and I promise to do my best to leave my old ways behind me she said with fake happiness. charlie smiled at junko and shook her hand, your very welcome my friend stay as long as you wish she said smiling.

_on that day the princess of hell made a deal with the queen of despair its a moment that would change everything. _


	2. Chapter 2 I love you charlie

Junko's stay at the hotel has been interesting so fare and she has met some very strange people, on of the people she had some kind of friendship with was a spider demon called angel dust. he was a gay pornstar witch must have been why he was in hell, but junko didn't really care he was funny and he gave her something to laugh at during the boring days. but there was one person junko didn't like at first and that was because of her relationship with charlie, junko wanted to bring charlie into despair but vaggie quickly found out about her plan. she tried to tell the blond demon what to do but junko was no pushover, she would often argue with the demon slut over stupid stuff. but as time went on the two began to respect each other as strong females, they now decided that they both wanted what was best fore charlie. junko over time had started to grow feelings for the two demons, feelings she had thought she would never feel again yet hear they were. at first junko tried to fight her feelings but it only resulted in her getting a massive head ache, she hated that she was feeling this way. junko had thought she had locked those feeling away forever but it seems like nothing could keep love away, but she didn't know how to tell the two girls or if they would understand her feelings. but she always believed in no guts no glory, but junko felt different about this kind of thing and she didn't know why until it hit her harder then the smasher that ended her life.

to say that junko's personality had changed would be a understatement, love had completely taken over her soul yet for some reason she didn't want to fight it anymore. she didn't know if it was charlies nice and loving personality rubbing of on her or if it was something else, at first she thought it was her just acting stupid but now she knows that she was falling in love with the demon princess. junko couldn't take it anymore and one day decided to just tell charlie how she felt about her, all junko could hope for was that charlie wouldn't get too mad at her. but then again why would she care she's junko enoshima she doesn't care about anything other then despair, yet now all she wanted was charlie's love. yet believe it or not there was a time wen junko was not evil but that was a long time ago, she and her sister had a loving father and mother long ago but wen there parents were killed the girls became homeless. it was during this time that junko had become intrested in despair but during her better times junko did had a love life, but after her parents died she became so full of despair that she killed him out of rage. after that she had completely erased all thoughts and memories of love out of her head and replaced it with despair, all junko thought about was her need to cause destruction and pain to all who aposed her. she also knew now that she was the cause of so many people ending up in hell because murder was the ultimate sin, if charlie ever found out that she was the cause of the overpopulation in hell she would never forgive her.

finally junko couldn't take it anymore and went to go see charlie how she really felt about her, she knew that if she didn't tell her now her mind would crack under the pressure well more then it already was cracked. there was a lot of things the princess didn't know about junko, some of witch junko would never let her or anyone at the hotel know because they involved the end of the the world. junko had kept up the sad new comer look for a while but finally gave it up, she just couldn't stand being something that she wasn't and she was fare from a perfect little blond. she belonged in hell because she was the despair queen and the cause of the end of the world as human kind knew it, it also seems that her work went into the afterlife as well witch in a sicking way made junko happy that even in death there in no command but hers. juhnko had found charlie in the waiting room of the hotel, there she was cleaning a table with her hair up in a bun looking beautiful as always. junko played with her hair nervously, hay charlie can I speak to you for a second? '' she asked. the demon princess turned around with that kind smile that junko once hated but has grown to love, yes junko what is it you wanna talk about? " she asked nicely. this niceness use to make junko so sick that she'd want to throw up but now she liked it, its like charlie was the ultimate hope to with junko who was the ultimate despair kinda like a boy she use to know.

junko took a deep breath and began to tell charlie her feelings in hopes that she would understand her, junko could tell that charlie was a little confused at first wen she started to explained. charlie at first didn't know ware junko was going with this, but as the other blond continued she started to understand what was happening witch shocked her. charlie herself had started to have feelings towards junko but she didn't think they were anything real, even if they were she never thought junko would feel anything like that for her in return but looks like she was wrong. junko finally got done talking and looked up at charlie with pitiful eyes, well charlie what I;m trying to say is that I'm in love with you she said smiling, but wen the princess didn't answer her smile fell into a sad frown. junko sighed, never mind I was stupid to think you would want me after all you have someone already, I'll just go back to my room sorry I bothered you she said in a depressed voice. but just wen junko turned around charlie grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, charlie then made junko look up at her before kissing her on the lips. this shock junko she never thought charlie would do that but she did, wen they pulled apart charlie gave her a sweet loving smile that mad her want to melt. charlie couldn't help but giggle at junko's reaction, junko I've liked you for a while now but I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me, but now that I know you feel the same my answer is yes I'll be your girlfriend she said almost crying her eyes out. junko smiled back at her also having tears in her eyes she then pulled charlie into a deep passionate kiss, junko led the demon princess to her bed room and locked the door behind them.

after a few hours of making love the two demons were lying covered in sweat on junko's bed, this had been the most pleasure she had felt in a long time witch is saying something for a girl as hot has she was. but as they were lying there was something that was going through junko's head, she knew that vaggie wasn't gonna be happy about this because after all charlie was her girlfriend. junko looked over at charlie, ya know were gonna have to tell her about this right, because if she finds out its gonna really hurt her so we need to tell her as soon as possible she explained. charlie sighed, yes I know its gonna be hard for her but if she still loves me then she'll see I'm happy, me and vaggie have been together since she came to hell so we have some history she explained looking down. junko could see in charlie's eyes that she was scared to tell vaggie about there new relationship because of there history, but junko knew that if vaggie truly cared about charlie she would understand. junko was also more then welcome to share charlie with the other female if she had to, however junko was also not afraid to fight for charlie if it ever came to that. junko made charlie look at her, charlie if vaggie loves you as much as she says she dose then she will understand that your happy with me, if not then maybe she isn't who you thought she was and it will be time to move on she explained gently. junko knew charlie was thinking hard so she decided to change the mood, lets not think about all the bad stuff okay, lets just lay here in peace and quiet she said holding charlie close to her bare chest. charlie nodded and closed her eyes but she couldn't help but think of what would happen she told vaggie, her as the ex slut had been together for thirty years. she could only hope that wen they told her vaggie would understand that this made her happy, she really didn't want to see a fight of to the death one she knew junko would win.

* * *

**this is chapter two of my new hazbin hotel fanfict tell me what you think, also if you haven't noticed yet this is a love story like my first two stories. I plan to put alistor and the others in this but it will take time, this story also starts before the pilot of the show. anyway leave a review and tell me what you think also if you have any ideas pitch them to me, I'm having a case of writers block so I need ideas. **


End file.
